


Caustic Are The Ties That Bind

by Realynn8



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first year of college is behind her and now that summer is here and everyone is busy, she finds herself missing a certain someone. Does she have what it takes and go take what she wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caustic Are The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend Caryn. Thanks to Jess for proofreading it. :)
> 
> The prompt was: Introduction

Summer was supposed to be hot and sunny, yet it had been raining for the past three days in Mystic Falls. Caroline was sitting on her couch, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, staring out the window. This wasn’t some summer drizzle and in a way she was glad, because the weather mirrored her turmoil inside. She was tired but she didn’t want to think, so she just stared at the rain, her mind blank.

After a while her phone broke her reverie. She jumped a little and her mug fell to the floor. She tried to catch it but it caught her off guard and she was too slow, the mug breaking on the floor. At least she had finished all her chocolate. The phone was still ringing and before she could answer it she heard her mother’s voice, telling her she wouldn’t be home anytime soon, she was buried in work and Caroline shouldn’t wait up for her.

Caroline was a little angry because she was looking forward to spending time with her mother. They didn’t see each other much during her first year of college and she missed her. Plus, she could use a break from her troubled thoughts and a girls night with her mom was a great way to do that. If she focused on somebody else, she wouldn’t have time to think about herself and her issues.

She let out a sigh and covered her legs with a blanket. It was summer, so she was wearing shorts, no matter if the temperatures weren’t high enough. She curled up deeper into the couch and just continued to stare out of the window.

The past year was supposed to be peaceful. She was supposed to enjoy college and all it had to offer, and just have a great time with Elena and Bonnie. She should have known better and yet, sometimes she was still naïve little Caroline. Or maybe she had just learnt to pretend better and bury the real world deep inside her. She knew how to live in denial well, Caroline humphed.

First there was the whole Bonnie being dead thing and Stefan missing. She still hadn’t forgiven herself for not figuring it out sooner and letting her friends down. Then there was Katherine, the Augustine society, followed by the travelers. Not a week was peaceful. Yet that wasn’t her problem. Her problem was that during all that time, she slept well and soundly. She tackled one problem after another, kept her head high and came out victorious. She was busy, she had something to do and she worried too much about others to think about herself.

But then she came home and the biggest problem started. Elena was too busy with Damon, Bonnie went on a summer road trip with Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were off doing who knows what and Stefan, well, Stefan just needed a break and decided to go off for a while. He had asked her to go with him, but she declined. Maybe she was wrong and it would have been better to go off, see the world with her best friend, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to go to Europe with him.

So, Caroline was left alone in Mystic Fall, but that was ok. She had plans and ideas for the whole summer but when she got home, all her motivation flew out the window and she just moped. Because the moment she came home for the summer the dreams started.

She let her guard down and on the first night back home she dreamt about _him_. Her first dream had been about the ball at his mansion. They danced as they did that night, only there were a few adjustments in her dreams. She found herself smiling back at him, enjoying his carefree look, his hand on her back. She felt safe and happy and when she woke up, she was annoyed with herself because she immediately missed the warmth of his touch.

She brushed off the dream, buried it once again and went on with her day. But the next night she dreamt about the time Alaric kept her prisoner at their school. She was running in the hallway, trying to get away from him and calling the cavalry to come and save Elena when she was caught by Klaus, his hand on her mouth and his arm around her. She dreamt about his hand gently smoothing down her hair, resting on her neck. He was alert, listening for any sign of Alaric coming their way. She turned around and buried her head in his neck, breathing him in when his arms came around her, she felt so safe and protected. He stroked her hair, holding her close, whispering comforting words. Then he kissed her forehead and told her to go home and wait for him there and he was off. She woke up before sunrise that morning, thinking about that day.

Every night a new dream followed. It was like she was reliving all their time together yet she never dreamt about the last time she saw him. At first she tried to forget the dreams as soon as possible, ignore them and move on, but lately she found herself looking forward to sleep, to seeing his face, feeling warm and content and most of all loved. She hated herself a little bit for it because she wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Not only because of all that he had done in the past but also because feeling like that was dangerous.

The truth was no matter how much she wanted to paint him as the monster, she _understood_. She didn’t want to, but she did. She was mad because she had denied him (and herself) for so long and finally arrived at a point where she thought he was out of her system, where days passed that she didn’t think of him (much) and when she accepted they had a thing but it was over and done now. She wasn’t sorry anymore, she didn’t regret it. She might have once but not anymore. It was her life and her decision. But she was done with it and she was angry because she had plans and was suppose to move on and live her life the way she wanted to, the way she planned to but then she came home and he wouldn’t get out of her head. And that pissed her off. It was like her subconscious wouldn’t let him go, no matter how much she tried, how much effort she put in, it just wouldn’t let her.

She threw the blanket off and stood up. She was confused and annoyed and needed to do something. She tried calling Elena but when she didn’t pick up, she took her car keys and ran to her car and drove off.

Caroline was driving around aimlessly but still somehow ended in front of his mansion. She sat in the car for 20 minutes before she gathered her courage and exited her car. The doors were locked, so she went around the house and tried to find a way in. When she couldn’t, she broke the glass on the door of the back terrace and let herself inside. She walked through the empty house, not knowing what she was looking for. The furniture was covered by white sheets and there wasn’t a sound in the whole house. After she had walked through all the rooms downstairs she moved upstairs. She didn’t explore the rooms on this floor; she just wandered the halls until she found herself in front of his room. She didn’t know how she knew it was his, but she knew.

Caroline slowly opened the door, hating herself for doing this. She had no business being there and she would hate it if someone did this to her. But at the same time she couldn’t turn around. She entered his room and noticed all his personal items was gone. The room was rich yet somehow modest. The furniture was expensive and old, the colors deep and the room very masculine but yet still simple. A big bed stood by the far wall, high windows on the right side. There was a round table and two chairs, a walk in closet and a door which led to the bathroom. She didn’t go in the bathroom, not even to check it out. Instead she went in the walk-in closet. It was empty. She didn’t know what she was looking for but she sighed in disappointment. She turned around and was about to go back into the room when she spotted a gray Henley on the floor by the door. She picked it up and went to sit on his bed. Her hands involuntarily brought his sweater to her nose and she inhaled deeply.

Caroline lay down on his bed, still clutching the sweater in her hands and closed her eyes. The bed smelled like him too and she fell back in the familiar scent. She lay there for about 15 minutes, and then she bolted upright, threw the sweater on the floor and ran from the room, furious at herself. She was almost at the terrace door when she turned around and went into the living room, looking for the liquor cabinet. With her luck they would have taken everything with them but she sighed in relief when she opened the cabinet and saw a collection of bottles. She browsed through them and picked up a bottle of Macallan from the 1824 collection. This must have been an expensive purchase and she giggled as she took the bottle with her and closed the cabinet.

Reaching the door she stopped once more and gave in to the temptation. She flashed back upstairs, took the Henley and then exited the mansion.

* * *

 

When she arrived home, Caroline went into the kitchen and took out a tumbler from the glass cabinet. She went upstairs and poured herself a hot bath. While she was waiting for the bath to get ready, she took the expensive bottle and poured herself a drink. She stirred the drink gently and brought it closer to her nose. She could smell apples and citruses, maybe some cinnamon and vanilla. There might have been some ginger too. The most potent smell of the amber liquid was oak though. If not for her vampire capabilities, she would never have smelt all that. To be honest, she didn’t know much about whiskey and didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.

She took the glass with her and after she had settled herself into the bath took a sip. It was strong, it was delicious and it was potent - just what she needed. She wondered if anyone would notice the bottle was gone when they’d come back but then a familiar feeling of dread settled into her stomach. They wouldn’t come back; he wouldn’t come back. She made him promise and somehow she knew he’d keep this promise. Plus, this little one pony town didn’t hold any more interest for him.

She had asked him to stay away because she needed to move on. She told him she had plans and a future that he wasn’t a part of and she winced because she remembered the look on his face. She winced because she remembered the sting in her own heart when she said that. But didn’t he understand that she was afraid? That no matter if this was right or wrong, if she gave in, that would be it? She wasn’t that much of a fool to think this would be like any of her other relationships. She knew that if she caved, she would be his and she was afraid what that meant. Klaus meant forever and she wasn’t ready for forever.

She poured herself another drink and one more after that. When the water turned cold, she drained it and wrapped herself in a soft towel. She went back to her bedroom, tumbler and bottle in her hands and sat down on her bed. She put some underwear on and was looking for a top to sleep in when she noticed his Henley. She eyed it for a second, then sent everything to hell and put it on. Immediately she was enclosed in his scent and felt safe and content. It was a bittersweet torture. Caroline poured herself another drink, took out his painting of her and eyed it for a little bit. She had destroyed a copy but kept the original. She downed the drink and enjoyed the warm feeling in her stomach. She sent him away, she cut him loose but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss him.

* * *

 

For the next week Caroline slept in his Henley and dreamt about Klaus. The dreams changed though, she wasn’t dreaming about their past anymore, her dreams turned towards the unknown. One night they were at a beach, the next in a museum, then horseback riding, then in a cottage in the mountains. She loved these dreams and she hated them. Because every morning she missed him more.

During the day she spent as much time as possible with her mom, but that didn’t turn out to be much. She saw Elena twice, once alone and once with Damon. When they were with Damon she felt like the third wheel and it was annoying as hell and when she was with Elena only she sensed Elena wanted to be with Damon, so that sucked too. She knew Elena didn’t mean it like that, but it was the way she felt.

Basically she had a lot of time on her hands and she didn’t know what to do with herself. And having a lot of time to do nothing, caused her thoughts to return more and more to Klaus. She almost called him the other day, her hand was already on the call button, but she hung up the last moment. She desperately wanted to hear his voice, but calling him meant talking to him, calling him meant having a reason to call and she had none. But worst of all, calling him meant opening a window she wasn’t ready to open.

Yet every day she craved him more. She missed their banter, she missed his teasing, and she missed him telling her how amazing she was. She even missed his big ego and no nonsense attitude, and that was saying something. So every night she would pour herself one glass of Macallan, put on his Henley and let her mind wander.

* * *

 

Caroline was exiting the Grill when her phone rang.

“Hello,” she picked up without checking who it was.

“Hey you,” said Stefan.

“Stefan,” Caroline exclaimed happily. She missed her friend and was glad to hear from him. She walked towards her car and sat behind the wheel but didn’t start it. “How are you? Where are you? What have you been up to?”

Stefan could hear her excited voice and he had to admit it felt good to talk to her. He missed his friend.

“I’m good. Currently in Lichtenstein, checking out some castles,” he explained. “You’d love it here.”

“That is great. Take some pictures so you can show them to me when you come home.” Caroline asked. She wondered a few times if it would have been better if she went with him but she just couldn’t bring herself to go and see the world yet. She had a feeling why, but she didn’t want to go down that road.

“I will,” Stefan chuckled. “How are things on your end?”

“Same old, same old. Nothing much new, I guess,” she answered and Stefan could hear the disappointment in her voice. He waited for her to continue. “I haven’t heard from Bonnie but she said she’d only call if there was an emergency, she wanted a time out. I got a postcard from Los Angeles, so I know they are having a nice time. Elena and Damon are in town but I don’t see much of them. Mostly, I just hang with my mom or do things on my own.”

“Why don’t you go somewhere too? Take a week or two, or hell even a month and just go have fun,” Stefan suggested.

“I wouldn’t know where to go. Plus, I want to spend some time with my mom,” she explained.

“I’m back,” she heard in the background. “Going to take a shower, do you want to join me?” Caroline froze when she recognized the voice. She could hear Stefan putting his hand over the phone and telling her to go ahead and explaining he was on the phone. She heard something along the lines of _your loss_ and then nothing.

“Stefan,” she exclaimed. “What are you doing there with Rebekah? And why did she just invite you to take a shower with her?”

She heard a sigh. “I ran into her in Spain. She had a fight with Klaus and needed a break, so we decided to travel together for a while.”

“Oh,” was all Caroline said. Suddenly she didn’t care anymore, she was happy for Stefan. She knew he was hurt over Elena and was hoping he would find his happy ending.

“What did they fight about,” she asked casually.

Stefan could hear she was nervous and had to fight the urge to laugh, knowing full well she was fishing for information about Klaus.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go see him?” He asked, already knowing her answer.

“What? Why would I do that?” Caroline said too quickly, almost forgetting to breathe.

“Why not? It could be fun,” Stefan suggested.

“Fun?” Caroline screeched. “You know we are talking about Klaus right?”

“Yes, I know. But we talked about that, Caroline. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to him.” She tried to interrupt but he didn’t let her. “You and I both know there is more to him than just being a monster. Besides, we are all monsters. There is no black and white, it’s all gray.”

Caroline could hear the strain in his voice, knowing he was thinking about his ripper days. She wanted to say something nice, but he continued. “And I know you are worried about what the others are going to say, but this is your life, Caroline. You can do what you want with it and see who you want to see.”

She let out a deep breath and explained. “It’s not that, Stefan. Maybe it was a while ago. The first excuse was that he was a monster and has hurt so many of us. I know what he has done and yet I understand why. I can’t hide behind that excuse. And I know it would not go over well with Elena and probably others as well and I am ok with that. It is not up to them what I do and maybe I didn’t always realize that but I do now.”

“Then what is the problem?” Stefan pushed.

“It’s just that,” Caroline paused and Stefan wasn’t sure she’d continue but she surprised him and did. “Ok, fine. I admit that there is something between us but I am not sure I’m ready for it. What if it is too much? What if it goes terribly wrong? What if this is the worst mistake of my life?”

She was nervous and when Caroline was nervous she rambled. Before she could say anything else, and she had plenty more to say, Stefan cut in, “What if this is the best decision you could ever make?”

Caroline didn’t say anything.

“Look, I’m not telling you what to do but there will always be risks, you just have to decide if you are willing to take them. Is this important enough to you or not? It’s your decision. And before you say anything else, just don’t think about it too much and follow your heart.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Caroline admitted. She was scared and not because she didn’t know if he was worth the risk but because she knew he was. Underneath all the doubts and problems and issues, Caroline wanted him. She may try to push him away, pretend that it was a onetime thing and that it didn’t mean anything, but underneath all this crap, she knew the truth. And she was scared because of how much she wanted it.

“Look, I gotta go now. Just don’t think about it too much and just go with your gut.”

They said their goodbyes and Stefan promised to be in touch. Caroline, of course, wouldn’t be Caroline if she didn’t tease him about Rebekah a little bit but he just chuckled and hung up.

This development was interesting and Caroline wondered whether there was something real going on between Stefan and Rebekah or if it was just a fling. She wanted Stefan to be happy and hoped that whatever it was; wouldn’t hurt him in the end. But he was old enough to make his own decisions and she had other things to worry about anyway.

She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, but she had to admit her heart did skip a beat when she thought about going to New Orleans. Maybe she could go down there for a visit, for a week or two and let Klaus show her around. Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible and if he got too infuriating she’d just go back home. Who was she kidding, of course he’d be infuriating, but that had never stopped her before.

The real question was whether she was prepared to take the risk. To go down there and take him up on his offer and stay with him for a while. Was she prepared to open that door? Because she knew once she opened it there was no going back.

When her mom got home, they had dinner and watched a movie.

“What are your plans for the summer, Caroline?” Liz asked her. “I know you wanted to come home and spend time together and I love that, I’ve missed you so much, but I do want you to have a good time and not mope around all day long.”

“I’m not moping around,” Caroline said while Liz just looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I’m not. I’m glad to be home.” And she was.

“I know you are but have some fun, live a little,” Liz smiled. “Everybody is doing something. I talked to Elena today and she and Damon are taking a vacation too.”

“They are?” asked Caroline. No one told her anything. “Elena didn’t say anything when I saw her the other day.”

“I think they’ve just decided. It was a last minute thing. I’m sure she’ll call you.” Liz said. She was happy her daughter was home, but she knew Caroline wasn’t happy. There was something missing. She acted fine but there were no sparks in her eyes, no life in her walk. It just wasn’t the Caroline she knew and loved.

Before she could think better, Caroline blurted out, “I might go away for a week or two. Travel a little, a road trip or some sunbathing somewhere.” She looked at her mom, awaiting her reaction. Everyone was gone and doing their own thing, so why shouldn’t she? It wasn’t the reason for her decision but it was the final thing that pushed her to it. She took a deep breath because she realized she had just decided to go to New Orleans. She wouldn’t tell her mom of course, because that would be pushing it. Liz was no fan of Klaus and she would never be ok with Caroline going into the lion’s den.

Liz watched her and saw the spark return to her daughter’s eyes. Just like that she knew it was the right thing to do. “You should go, have fun, and take the summer off.”

Caroline flashed upstairs and brought down the bottle of whiskey. She took two tumblers from the cabinet and poured a generous amount into each glass.

“Where did you get this,” asked Liz curiously.

“It was a gift from Stefan,” Caroline lied. “He gave it to me as congratulations for successfully completing my first year.” She smiled her most convincing smile, mask in place, and hoped Liz would believe her.

“Oh, well, that was really nice of him,” Liz said. They clinked their glasses. “To a wonderful summer.”

* * *

 

Caroline packed the next day. She tried to pack as lightly as possible but ended up with two full suitcases anyway. There were just so many things she might need and one must never leave anything important at home. She wasn’t sure whether she should pack the Henley, but was sure Klaus would never get the chance to see it anyway, so she put it in her suitcase. She also packed the drawing, putting it neatly in a book, so it wouldn’t get crushed or damaged.

She kept checking her phone but Elena never called. She was a little pissed about that, thinking about how much Elena had changed since she became a vampire. Sometimes she was fun but more often than not she missed the old Elena. She would never say that to her, but it was how she felt.

She put her suitcases in the trunk of her car and added a little cooler in the backseat, filled with blood bags and cold drinks. She’d need them on the road. She was meeting her mom for lunch and then she’d be off. She thought about taking a plane, but she told Liz she was taking a road trip. Plus, a plane would be so much faster and Caroline was nervous. She tried not to think about what she was planning to do, because then she might chicken out.

Because she was a good friend, she called Elena but only got her voice mail. She left her a message, telling her she was going on a road trip. She didn’t explain or offer any other details. Elena should be happy she told her at all.

She went back upstairs to check if she forgot anything important when she noticed the bottle on her nightstand. She had brought it back upstairs with her the previous night. She poured the remaining liquid into the glass, downed it and walked out, leaving the now empty bottle on her table.

* * *

 

New Orleans was getting closer and Caroline was getting more and more nervous. She had stopped three times already in the last three hours. Taking breaks meant postponing the inevitable. She didn’t call anyone and by anyone she meant Klaus, so her visit would be a surprise. Good or bad, she was about to find out.

She didn’t know where he lived, so she had to ask. She asked in two shops but no one had any information. Then she stopped by an old woman, sitting behind a table, reading cards for people. The woman looked at her oddly, with fear in her eyes, but pointed her in the right direction.

Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing Klaus was probably raining terror on the city, trying to prove something. She knew his motto: Fear, fear and more fear. Demand, accuse and threaten.

She drove to the address the lady gave her and parked in front of the big house. Of course it would be huge and majestic. Klaus didn’t do houses, he did mansions. This was a freaking plantation.

She sat in her car, suddenly afraid. What if he sent her back? What if he wouldn’t be happy? And what would she say to him? How would she explain why she was there? This probably wasn’t a good decision, she shouldn’t have come here. He had slept with her and had probably forgotten all about her already. Why would a baby vampire interest one of the oldest vampires in the world? She was ridiculous, what was she thinking?

You know what, screw it. She was here already, she could at least say hello. She didn’t come this far for nothing. And if she could sense he wasn’t happy about her visit, she would just stay for a drink and be on her way. She was Caroline Forbes and she wouldn’t run with her tail between her legs.

She got out of the car, her hands trembling a little. She smoothed down her dark blue dress that flowed lightly above her knees. She was wearing boots and a light jacket. She ran her hands through her hair and then stopped herself. Why did it matter how she was dressed and how she looked? Because she wanted to be presentable, she was the former Miss Mystic Falls after all. Yeah, that was why. Sure.

She left everything in her car and walked to the front door. She rang the bell and nothing happened. She waited for a few minutes then rang it again.

She froze when she heard a “Damn it, Elijah” and then steps towards the door. She held her breath and just hoped she wouldn’t pass out. That would be embarrassing.

The door opened and in front of her stood Klaus with a somehow shocked expression on his face. He wore black jeans and a light blue Henley and looked smoking hot. It might have been a few seconds or an hour, she wasn’t sure, but she would never forget the emotions that crossed Klaus’ face; from shock to happiness to fear to surprise to confusion. And she read him like an open book. He was happy but guarded, shocked and surprised, not sure what she was doing there and afraid to be hopeful. She wasn’t sure if he let her read him like that or if she had really caught him off guard that much.

“Caroline,” he said yet still just stood there. He was making her nervous but she decided she would stay for a visit. He hadn’t kicked her out yet – not that she had managed to get through the door yet – and she saw no animosity on his face and most importantly no indifference.

“Hello, Klaus,” she smiled. He looked confused when she turned around and walked back to her car. She saw his hand move towards her, like he wanted to stop her from going away and she felt very happy suddenly. She wasn’t planning on going anywhere, just wanted to get her luggage.

He kept standing at the door and she took out her two suitcases and her bag from the passenger’s seat and walked back towards him. She saw a smirk on his face, so she naturally rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas, Mikaelson,” she told him, “I’m only here for a visit. With all your boasting about this place, I’ve come to see what all the fuss is about.” And then she walked right passed him, into the house and up the stairs.

She needed a minute to collect herself, she was shaken up too, more then she expected she’d be. Which was normal, because she had tried not to think about it at all and this was the result. She heard Klaus chuckle downstairs, closing the front door and following her to the staircase, but never going up.

She stopped at the top not sure where to go and all he said was ‘left’, so she turned left. There was only one set of doors and she opened them and stepped into a fully furnished room. For a minute she wondered if it was Rebekah’s, but then she didn’t think so. She put her suitcases by the door and checked out the room.

There were two big windows; giving the room a lot of light and making it seem spacious and elegant. White drapes flowed around the windows, the breeze making them dance. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, a light green comforter on it and gold pillows everywhere. A nightstand on each side of the bed, a table in front of one window with a chair and a small sofa in front of the other. A plush beige carpet adorned the floor and there was another door, leading to a personal bathroom. She went to check it out and loved it. There was a shower and a bathtub and she was planning on making good use of both of them. She went back into the room and opened the closet, finding it empty. She loved the room, especially the paintings. There were three paintings in the room, on one were wild black horses, running free, and the other featured a girl looking out of a window. You couldn’t see her face, but she looked like an angel and Caroline loved it. The last one was a hummingbird and Caroline felt a pang in her heart.

She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. She was avoiding Klaus, she knew it and if she wasn’t such a coward, she’d be downstairs talking to him now. But his reaction just took her by surprise, the mixture of emotions on his face made her knees weak and she needed a time out. It just felt weird that she told him never to come back and to leave her alone, then indulged in quite a few rounds of sex, after which he’d left with a sad smile and without a word, and now she was here at his door, only a couple of months later; in a bedroom, that she had to admit, suited her quite nicely.

It was such a rush to see him again, the blazing blue eyes and his dimpled smile. It was warm and inviting and she had only seen him use it on her. Not that she knew if he used it on anyone else but she had a feeling other people got a different kind of Klaus. She laughed out loud, she was being ridiculous, she couldn’t hide in this room forever, so she went in the bathroom to quickly freshen up and headed back downstairs.

Klaus was sitting in his armchair, looking all regal and it reminded her of the time he was sitting in the Gilbert living room. His walls were up because he wasn’t sure why she was here. Caroline realized she shouldn’t have left him alone because it gave him time to think and to worry. She rolled her eyes and saw his eyes soften. She sat down on the sofa and he stood and poured her a drink, handing the tumbler to her. She tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped her because the drink reminded her of his bottle of Macallan.

Klaus eyed her curiously but said nothing, instead he returned to his previous position.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

He only nodded, “What are you doing here, Caroline? Do you need something? Did they send you to do the dirty work for them?”

She froze for a second; of course he would think that. She had either always been a distraction or was using him for something. But not this time.

“Nope,” she answered. He said nothing, only lifted his eyebrows, urging her to go on.

“I came on vacation,” she said simply. “As I have told you already, but because of our history I can do it again. I’ve decided to come down here for a week or two and let you show me what New Orleans has to offer.”

When she saw his predatory smile, she quickly added, “As friends.”

He looked pleased with himself, “Whatever you want, Caroline.”

* * *

 

Her resolve lasted a three full days. She tried, she really tried, but in the end it was the little things that won her over and she let down her guard. And that stupid Henley she brought with her definitely didn’t help. But she couldn’t stop wearing it, she just couldn’t.

Klaus was nothing but polite and friendly, he didn’t push and she was grateful. She expected him to try and touch her, to try and seduce her but he didn’t. Which, if she was honest with herself and she was trying to be, it was her new motto, was really surprising. However, he had this smug look on his face that no matter how hard he tried would leave his face.

On the first day he showed her the French quarter and took her shopping. The might hybrid didn’t complain, worse, a smirk never left his face. She knew full well he was doing this to win her over, but she could shop and have drinks and a meal and have fun at the same time, she had that much faith in herself.

The first time her resolve cracked a little was when they were walking down the street and there was a kind of carnival taking place there in the middle of the day. She was enthralled and wanted to see better, so she grabbed his hand to pull him along. His mask dropped for a second or two and she saw his surprise and his shock written all over his face when he looked at their hands. He covered it up quickly but it was too late, she has seen it. She didn’t let him know and just walked toward the carnival. But she couldn’t stop thinking about it; how one little touch brought him to his knees. She felt a pang in her heart and she remembered how often she used him and his affections for her. He was a bastard and had it coming but the softer side of her felt sad. Not that it was an excuse but there was a reason for why he acted like he did. Her hand felt nice in his, warm, and it just fit. So she didn’t let go and neither did Klaus. _Crack_.

When they returned that evening, he had to go out and take care of some business, he said. She thought it wasn’t exactly fair that he didn’t explain what that business was, especially since she rambled for half a day about everything that happened in Mystic Falls and at college. But she let it slide.

She felt the second crack when she was downstairs for breakfast the next day and Klaus came home, his gray Henley all covered in blood. Her first thought wasn’t what the hell he was up to but worry if he was hurt. Which she pushed aside in a second and interrogated him about what he has done instead. He could take care of himself, it’s everyone else who she should have been afraid for. Yet, the feeling of worry still remained.

He took her on a boat ride that day, and it was beautiful. He explained while they were safely on the water that he cut a deal with the witches, to overthrow Marcel and let the witches practice their magic. In exchange they would bring Kol back. She knew that meant a lot to him even though he didn’t say so but she remembered how broken he was in the Gilbert living room, how stupid it had been to kill Kol. Caroline knew Klaus could handle Marcel, hell, he was the Big Bad and she had a feeling he was toying with Marcel. However, she didn’t say anything, just listened instead. She also noticed he didn’t go into much detail and only explained the basics which meant he was guarded and didn’t trust her completely. Which was to be expected but still hurt. She realized she wanted him to trust her. _Crack_.

In the evening Elijah came home and she found out he had been dealing with some witches. The surprise on his face when he saw her was apparent yet he masked it quickly. He was polite, asked the right questions and made her feel welcome and at ease. She wasn’t sure if that was how he was or if it was all a front but she liked him. After she went upstairs and took a shower she wanted to go back downstairs and grab a blood bag but stopped when she heard Elijah talking with Klaus.

“You put her in the bedroom no one was allowed to touch?” Elijah was curious.

“Stay out of it, Elijah,” warned Klaus.

“It just baffles me, Niklaus, that no one was allowed to go near that bedroom and now Ms. Forbes is residing in it,” she could hear the teasing sound and a moment later Klaus’ receedind footsteps.

She closed the door as quietly as possible and returned to her room. She took another good look around and enjoyed its beauty. And she realized it was meant for her, this was her room. She waited for the panic to hit her but it never came. _Crack_.

On the third day she was having breakfast with both brothers and when Klaus told her he had to check something out and she was to stay at the plantation she told him to shove it and she was going with. He growled back that it wasn’t an option and Caroline pushed him, telling him she was there for a limited time and she wanted to go.

Elijah observed them, interested yet quiet, and she was embarrassed for a second yet didn’t yield. When Klaus told her she would do as he asked she put down her foot and told him no. He stood up, trying to scare her so she did what she did best. She stood up as well and told him she was going whether he liked it or not. She was afraid he was going to lose it for a second but then he just yelled “fine” and stormed out of the room.

She looked at Elijah, already perfectly dressed at breakfast, and smiled.

“Well played, Ms. Forbes,” he said smiling back at her.

“You can call me Caroline,” she answered, feeling mighty proud of herself.

“Well, Caroline, I can’t remember the last time someone stood up to him like that and he didn’t lash out,” he said a little amazed.

“Oh, he’s used to it with me. I love to make his life difficult.” she confessed. Elijah just chuckled and with another smile Caroline went back to her room and got ready for the day.

When she came back downstairs Klaus didn’t talk to her. He waited by the door, opened it for her and let her pass. He muttered something about _stubborn_ and _the death of me_ but she didn’t give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

When they arrived at the cemetery, he turned off the car and turned to her.

“You don’t speak, you stay behind me and do as I say. We aren’t friends in there, you are one of my lackeys,” he commanded and she just nodded. She wasn’t that much of a fool. She knew this was serious and for a minute she regretted the decision to insist on coming. For a minute.

They entered the tomb and gone was the Klaus she knew and Klaus the king was in front of her. She stayed quiet and tried acting like a good little minion. There were only two witches present and they wanted him to overthrow Marcel already, accusing him of the whole mess taking too long, but when they started to threaten Klaus showed his real face. He raised his voice but didn’t yell and his authority spoke volumes. She could see the fear in the witches’ faces but Klaus didn’t stop. He threatened back, telling them no one controlled him and he would do as he well pleased. He pulled out the ace from his sleeve, threatened their families, which effectively shut them up and they both left scared.

When she raised her eyebrow at him he only smirked, “What, they must know not to screw with me and push me around.”

She just rolled her eyes and they exited the tomb.

“So, this wasn’t so dangerous,” Caroline just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

His eyes went cold, “It could have been.” What he didn’t say was that he was afraid the witches would somehow recognize the importance of Caroline and try to use it to their advantage. But she didn’t need to know that.

Just when she tried to make a joke on his account, she noticed Klaus went completely silent and stopped in his tracks.

“Three werewolves in the woods in front of us and three behind us,” he whispered so only Caroline could hear. “Five on the left and five on the right.” She wasn’t sure how he knew that, she tried to listen but didn’t hear anything.

“Don’t turn around,” he hissed before she could. “On the count of three you run back to the car, lock yourself in it, and I’ll deal with them.”

She just looked at him appalled he would even think she’d just go. “Don’t argue,” he growled.

She nodded although she had no intention of seeing it through. Which surprised her a little because she realized she wanted to fight with him. _Crack_.

“One, two, three,” he said and she ran. She ran to the car but didn’t get in. When she saw the werewolves attack him from both sides, she watched for a second. It was amazing how well he fought, they didn’t stand a chance. He turned, he leaped and he severed heads and broke necks. He ripped out hearts and was covered in blood in seconds.

She didn’t waste another second and ran right back and started to fight along his side. She heard him hiss, and she knew it was aimed at her but she couldn’t care less.

Caroline wasn’t an experienced fighter by any means but she could hold her own. Klaus stood closer to her, acting as an overprotective fool and she barely had any work to do. She did manage to put down two but then it was over.

Klaus was in front of her in a second, “Are you hurt? Did they bite you?” he asked concerned, checking for injuries. He took her arms in his hands and examined her, turned her around and checked. If he stopped for a moment she could have told him she was okay, but he kept looking for injuries.

 _Crack_.

“I’m fine, I didn’t even do anything,” she said back.

“You should have listened and stayed put, damn it,” Klaus raised his voice.

“Well, I didn’t and you should have known by now I wouldn’t.” And before he could say something else, she added, “Plus, you were right here. Even if I got bit, I would be fine afterwards.”

“Damn it, Caroline, that doesn’t matter. You should have never been in danger in the first place. I should have left you at home.” He pinched his nose frustrated, barely containing his anger.

“Everything is fine, so stop being an ass,” she retorted.

“An ass? I’m an ass,” he huffed. “In the car now.”

When she wanted to object, he only repeated himself, “Now.” So she turned and walked to the car stubbornly.

They rode home in silence and when they entered the house, she noticed Elijah wasn’t home. Klaus picked up a note, read it and laid it back down.

He went into the living room, straight to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. Caroline followed him, although she would have much preferred to go and change her clothes, seeing as they were both covered in blood, him even more than her. But she sensed he wasn’t done with her yet, so she went in and sat down on the couch before she could even think of the possibility of ruining it with all the blood.

He didn’t sit down; he didn’t even turn to her. Nursing his second drink in his hand, he was looking out the window when he said, “I think you should go back home.”

“What?” she spun around towards him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It took her forever to gather the nerves and come see him, going against everything she used to believe in and now he wants to send her back home, after three days. Was he freaking serious?

“I have my hands full at the moment and can’t entertain you, love,” he said, his back still turned away from her.

“You can’t entertain me?” she repeated his words. “Entertain me?”

“I think I’ve made myself clear,” he said one more time. “It was fun but it’s time for you to pack your things and go.”

“Turn around, look me in the eyes and say that,” she said. She saw him stiffen but he turned around, his eyes cold.

There weren’t any emotions on his face, save indifference. He looked her straight in the eyes, and said with ice in his voice, “Go home. I don’t want you here.”

Caroline looked away and she felt moisture on her cheeks. She wiped it away quickly and stood up. She walked out of the room but then stopped. She remembered about her overheard conversation about the room, she remembered how protective he was during the fight and how he checked for injuries afterwards. She remembered the look on his face when she held his hand, and when she arrived on his doorsteps. But she also remembered how it was back in Mystic Falls, how he had promised to be her last love, how he had let Tyler come back and Katherine die in peace and how he had shown a whole other side to her. She remembered their afternoon in the woods, his lips on her, his hands but mostly his eyes.

This was a perfect opportunity to go back, go home and forget about him. He gave her an out but she realized she didn’t want it. She had fun these past few days, she was relaxed and smiled and laughed and was genuinely happy. And even though if someone had told her all this a year ago she would have had that person committed, she realized she wanted all this too. Her walls had cracked and they were down and she was ready to see what this was. Don’t get her wrong, Caroline was still afraid he would swallow her whole and she knew without a doubt that this would be hard but she was willing to give it a try, to see what might happened and where the road led them. She wanted this and god damn it, she wanted him.

 _Crack_.

So, she turned around and walked back into the living room. Protective fool.

Klaus was sitting on the couch now, his eyes trained firmly on her when she entered the room. Caroline walked towards his and sat down next to him. “No,” was all she said, her resolve firm.

He let out a frustrated sigh. His cold eyes warmed up and he was ready with a new plan to get rid of her.

“Sweetheart,” he started but she cut him off.

“Don’t sweetheart me, Klaus. I get what you are doing but sending me back isn’t going to solve anything. Yes, this is dangerous, you are tangled up in a bunch or wars or whatever and I get it, but what would sending me back accomplish? If they really wanted to hurt me, they could come after me there and who knows who else might end up getting hurt. I figure the safest place is here, where you can watch over me, if you must. Although I am not a baby and can do that myself, thank you very much.”

He smiled and she knew she was on the right track. “I just think,” he started and she cut him off again.

“Yeah, yeah, better go home before it is too late because no one can know the big bag hybrid has a life too. Well, sucks for you because I’ve come here and it has taken me quite a long time to get to this point if you haven’t noticed yet and this wasn’t easy and you don’t get to just send me back at the first sign of trouble which wasn’t any trouble at all because we are both alright and you are the god damn original hybrid which should be enough so I…” she shut up realizing she was rambling. But forgive her, she does that when she is nervous and this makes her nervous.

“Ok,” was all he said.

“Plus,” Caroline began when she suddenly stopped, “Ok?”

“Ok,” he let out a sigh.

“Well good,” she smiled, still not trusting him completely. He always had a gazillion plans and why would this time be any different. He could try all he wanted; however, she wasn’t going anywhere.

Go big or go home, right, was what went through Caroline’s head. She had done this once before and she wasn’t sorry or regretted it so she could definitely do it again. They were still both covered in blood but that didn’t matter at the moment, so she took a deep silent breath and climbed into his lap.

As Caroline straddled him, Klaus was taken aback to put it mildly. She looked determined and had a gentle smile on her face.

Caroline saw that Klaus tried to hold back, she had a feeling he had been doing that since the moment she arrived at his doorstep and she appreciated it but it wasn’t needed anymore. This felt right and she wanted him, now.

He still hadn’t moved and was giving her the upper hand, at least for now. She thought back on the day in the woods when she was the one to initiate it and he took over from then. She was looking at his eyes, communicating through the gaze and felt him relax. His hand moved to her lower back and he held her there, gently. Her hand reached towards his face and brushed his cheek. His stumble was a little rough, she didn’t think he had shaved that morning, but that was ok. She liked it and was looking forward to feeling it on her skin.

Warmth spread through her and settled between her thighs and she didn’t waste another second. She moved forward and brought her lips to his. She grabbed one of his necklaces to hold him close while her other hand stayed on his face. His hold intensified and she sighed in contentment. It had been too long and she craved his touch. Klaus used her sigh for access to her mouth and when his tongue touched hers everything else disappeared.

They might have been kissing for minutes or hours, she didn’t know, so lost was she in the kiss. But she wanted more, it had been too long already and she had had enough of denying herself what she wanted. So she had troubles pulling back because his hand was in her hair and the other one on her lower back but she somehow managed and immediately saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes, so she smiledto let him know she wanted to continue this and when a wicked grin appeared on his face, she knew thatwas it.

Heat flared in Klaus’ eyes and he brought her closer to him. She wouldn’t have minded staying on the couch and let out a little squeal when he flashed them upstairs to his room. She had never been in his room before and would love to appease her curiosity but that was not the time.

He set her down, in the middle of the room, and she took a step backwards but was foiled by the bed. They were both breathing hard and he moved forward, caging her in. She felt his hands on her thighs, moving up and up and she was sizzling. He used his fingers and traced the hem of her panties and she decided wearing skirts was a good thing, very convenient, when his hand reached up and ripped her pantiesaway.

Her pulse quickened as his touch shimmered through her and she had never felt more alive than in that moment. She widened her legs, granting him more access and he groaned. The next moment his mouth was back on hers and they got lost in the kiss. He claimed, he devoured and he savored and she loved it.

Desperately wet already, she wanted to feel his skin on hers, so she pulled back, grabbed his Henley and pulled it over his head. He smirked and she wasn’t sure why until she noticed her top was a button down and she knew what was coming.

“Go on,” she gave him permission and in one swift moment her shirt was lying on the floor, buttons scattered all over the place, and she was only left there standing in her bra and skirt.

Klaus pushed her back on the bed, pulling the skirt down when she moved up. He made quick work of his jeans and boxers and joined her before she could even feel his absence. She pulled him to her, catching his mouth in an open kiss. His hand reached towards her core, finding her desperately wet.

She almost melted on the spot.

She grinded down so he added another finger and her arms started to claw at his lean back,which only turned him on more. His mouth moved to her neck and he found the spot she loved, behind her ears, and his tongue moved down, his teeth grazing her skin, but he continued towards her breasts.

Caroline whimpered when he removed the fingers but Klaus ignored her and moved to remove her bra. It had a front clap which made it easier and in no time the bra was no more.

“Beautiful,” he whispered and his fingers were now on her nipple, which was already hard. Playing with one breast he moved his mouth to the other. Her nipple was already tight and high strung and so very sensitive and he dragged his teeth over it. She arched up as little shock waves shot through her. She clenched with need and her hands moved to his ass, bringing him closer to her. She wanted him inside but he wouldn’t budge.

Caroline licked her lips, her body tight with anticipation and her sex clenching with desire. His tongue left a wet trail down her body and she spread her legs wider to better accommodate him. He licked her navel and then sat up.

She looked at him confused but he took one leg and kissed her behind the knee. His mouth moved up to her thigh and up towards her core. When she was about to explode with need, he switched the leg and repeated the process, licking her slowly, eyes firmly on hers. And then finally, he licked her where she desperately wanted him to and she felt his stubble on her inner thighs like she had dreamt of.

She shivered with pleasure and one of his hands cupped her breast while his other one moved under her to give him better access. His thumb rubbed idly over her hard, tight nipple. His touch was so soft yet she felt it throughout her body. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him closer and just massaging his scalp.

Caroline closed her eyes in surrender and enjoyed the sensations. She could feel him rock hard again her leg so she started to move her leg up and down, massaging his erection. She felt him growl into her, his tongue becoming harsher, quicker and one finger joined his tongue then. He closed his mouth over her, teasing and sucking and she loved it.

Klaus looked up at her then, moving towards her, positioning himself between her legs.

“Tell me you want this,” he said and she is astounded that he was still thinking of her, in that moment. He would stop if she asked him to and emotions welled up in her eyes, her hands moved to his neck and she brought him closer.

“Always,” she whispered and then kissed him.

And then, thank God, he slowly entered her. Gently at first, just with the tip and Caroline’s muscles clenched greedily around him. He withdrew and she moaned, immediately regretting the loss. Then, without warning, he was back, and he entered her completely.

Klaus held her steady with his palm on her outer thigh and his other hand on the bed next to her. He kept thrusting in her in slow languid motions. Caroline was getting closer and her features started to change. She moved her head away in shame but he caught her chin with his fingers and turned her head back to look at him.

When they had sex before, this hadn’t happened. She felt it then but she stopped it before it went too far. This time she couldn’t.

“Don’t hide, you’re beautiful,” he said to her and picked up the pace. His features started appearing too and she was convinced he held back in the woods. But no more barriers this time.His yellow eyes with black veins underneath turned her on. She enjoyed the feeling of getting him this worked up.

He started slamming into her, their bodies coming together brutally, violently and she could feel his body tightening. She held on to him desperately, needing to feel as much of him on her as possible. They were both close and she wanted to let go but something wouldn’t let her. Klaus kissed her again, hungrily, teeth and all. He sat back and pulled her with him, into his lap, still thrusting into her desperately. His eyes met hers and she could see the storm building in them, filled with passion and that nearly did her in. She was breathing hard, waves of pleasure crashing through her. She could see the same passion on his face, driven by the same heat. And that heat was melting her.

Her gaze focused on the vein on his neck and she was suddenly overcome with an urge, a lust for blood. Klaus saw it in her face and moved his head to the right, giving her access. Unsure for a second, Caroline tried to hold back but with the open invitation that didn’t last long. So she bit down, rich blood flowing into her mouth immediately.

It was that feeling in combination with the sensation of being filled by Klaus that sent Caroline spiraling off the cliff. Klaus started pumping into her, faster and faster until she moved her head back and offered him her neck.

She could see the surprise in his eyes but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t wait another second so he bit down and fed from her until he exploded as well. Then they both collapsed back onto the bed, Klaus maneuvering them so she was lying on top of him, exhausted.

Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation flow through and around her. It was magical, that feeling,being open to Klaus, joined with him.

She felt his hand moving down her back in languid relaxed motions. Reality slowly returned like the sun returns every morning. With much difficulty she moved her hands onto his chest and put her chin on it, looking him in the eyes. And she saw him looking, not at her but at their bodies, joined and together. His gaze moved up and met her eyes.

“I’ve never done this before,” she confessed, blushing slightly.

Klaus loved that he could make her blush so easily and he moved his hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Neither have I,” he confessed in turn.

That surprised Caroline. “Don’t tell me you’ve never blood-shared before, not once in a thousand years?” she asked him astonished and slightly mockingly.

“Not from the neck, no,” he smiled at her. “Blood sharing is very personal and I’ve never had the urge to do it before. Never felt the need or want to. I drank from others, yes, but I’ve never offered my blood.”

That rendered Caroline speechless. She didn’t know what to think and could see Klaus looking at her curiously. She knew he had feelings for her, it was quite obvious but she had never thought they really ran that deep. She wasn’t used to being picked first; she wasn’t used to being this important to anyone. She was flattered of course, but she was also touched. And a new kind of warmth spread through her, this time reaching her heart.

Caroline didn’t know what to say so she pulled herself up and kissed him. His hands immediately came around her and held her close; hers stayed lying over his long dead heart.

After the kiss, she put her forehead on his and just closed her eyes smiling. He nestled her closer and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

When Caroline started to wake in the middle of the night, she wasn’t confused about her whereabouts, she felt safe and sated, and most importantly loved. She reveled in the warmth of his body. Coming here was definitely the right decision.

She felt herself being lifted up and let out a little squeal of surprise.

“Come on, love, we’ve got to get you cleaned up, you’re still covered in dried blood,” Klaus chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

“Eww,” answered Caroline and nestled closer into his arms. It felt good to be carried around.

“Bath or shower,” asked Klaus.

“Shower, I’m too tired for a bath,” even though she wasn’t that tired. She did feed off him and his blood energized her like nothing before. But she liked sleeping next to him and wanted to return to bed soon.

As the water ran over them, they washed each other and washing led to kissing and kissing led to round two. And she wasn’t complaining.

* * *

 

The next week and a half flew by fast. Elijah, while at first smug and somehow happy when he noticed the difference in their relationship – not that they were flaunting their relationship or whatever this was in his face – removed himself from the house soon, explaining he had some business to take care of and would be staying at their other house for the time being. Caroline blushed, Klaus smirked, and Elijah left.

With Elijah out of the house, Klaus and Caroline could enjoy and explore their new relationship more openly. Caroline got well acquainted with his bed, his bathtub, the couch in his study, and the counter in the kitchen.

It was also needless to say she wasn’t wearing his Henley to bed anymore. Why would she when the real thing was so much better? She might tell him one day but not yet.

And while Klaus still took her all over the city, telling her about its history and his plans in more detail now, things were different. She held his hand while they were strolling down the sidewalk, she stole his food when they were eating out, because they always ordered different things and she just had to try his too; he held her close when they were dancing to the soft street tunes. He was always alert, always had his senses on full alert and was protective; he treated her as someone important and not as some fling.

He often went out to take care of stuff and sometimes he took her with him, other times not. He showed her a few fighter moves but that didn’t go well because firstly, the idiot held back and secondly, Caroline ended up all sweaty on him and that led to a different kind of work out.

She talked to her mom regularly, even had a chat with Stefan and although she gave nothing away she had a feeling he knew where she was exactly. Elena never called and Caroline didn’t bother anymore. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Klaus – nor she – ever brought up what would happen after the two weeks were up.

* * *

 

Caroline was soaking in the bathtub – the gigantic luxurious bathtub – contemplating her future. This could have all been a summer romance if it happened differently but at the same time she knew it wasn’t. Because this was Klaus she was thinking about and she knew how he felt even though he never said it directly to her. But he did promise to be her last love and she knew he would wait for her. What she didn’t know was if she wanted to wait any longer. As he had said, she was a vampire which meant she should learn that time was a different concept for vampires.

She was a little overwhelmed by her feelings, however. It was as she thought it would be, she was confused but hooked. But at the same time safe and happy. And once this war with Marcel was over, they could travel for a while and he could show her the world like he had promised. She wasn’t that naïve to believe there wouldn’t be another war and they would live happily ever after. Even without the wars to come, they would have problems, but when she imagined herself in the future, she saw Klaus with her and that was answer enough. So, she would stay here, try to build on this relationship and see where it would lead her.

She would return home often, of course, to visit her mom and her friends, if she would still have any. She was under no illusions that they would be upset and quite possibly resentful but they had eternity and they would just have to get over it. Except Stefan, she had a feeling he would be much more in favor of her new relationship.

Caroline dried herself off in a fuzzy warm towel and put on a fresh dress. Then she went to her room and packed her things. When she came out of her bedroom, she ran into Klaus and saw him freeze.

She almost rolled her eyes but thought better. It wasn’t nice to laugh at his issues and he had plenty of them. She saw the worry in his eyes for a moment and she knew he was thinking she was leaving him. His eyes turned cold and his mask slipped up.

That was when she couldn’t help herself and rolled her eyes, “A little trust would be nice.”

Klaus looked at her surprised but didn’t let his guard down. She didn’t know how to explain, so she just picked up her suitcases once again and moved past him, not down the stairs, but towards his room.

“I’m not sleeping in this room anymore,” she said. Not that she had been. She had been sleeping in Klaus’ bed since the first time they had sex but she still used her room. Not anymore. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it properly.

Klaus followed her into his room. “You’re not leaving,” he stated more than asked.

Caroline put down the suitcases, and turned around. She walked towards him and took his hands into one of hers and cupped his cheek with the other one.

“I’m not leaving,” she said gently.

The mask fell from his face and she could see him relax. He pulled her close and kissed her slowly at first. But since it seemed they needed to catch up on all the lost time, the kiss took a passionate turn and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back, “So you are really staying?” he asked again as if wanting to make sure for another time.

“I’m staying,” she said and kissed him again.

* * *

 

The next day when Klaus was away, Caroline’s phone rang. She saw the name Elena on the screen and picked up, letting out a grunt while doing it.

“Caroline,” exclaimed Elena happily. “You will not believe what a great time I’ve had. Damon and I went on a road trip.”

“That’s great, Elena,” said Caroline, rolling her eyes.

“I just called to check in, we are back home now. We should get together soon, so I can tell you all about it.”

Elena sounded happy and Caroline was glad. But there was still a bitter feeling that Elena never called in those two weeks and never even let her know they were going away in the first place.

“Sure, Elena, we’ll do that sometime soon,” she said.

“So, where are you? Are you home?” asked Elena, never once mentioning her voicemail.

Caroline put on a smile anyway, even if Elena couldn’t see her and realized the smile was genuine. Not because of Elena, but because of her and Klaus.

Klaus chose that moment to come into the room and he smiled at Caroline and went to put down a few things. It still surprised him that he came home and Caroline was there.

“Yes, Elena,” answered Caroline, “I’m home.”

Klaus turned around and looked at her, his eyes reflecting happiness and pride. She smiled at him lovingly, basking in happiness and warmth. Then she winked at him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And if it isn’t clear, the introduction prompt mean two things; introduction to blood sharing and introduction to the beginning of a new life.  
> Sorry there is not more plot, angst or drama. This was supposed to be a short drabble that turned into a long one-shot.


End file.
